


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't figure out a way to write it well, M/M, oh well, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are veterans that meet at a party, and something starts to spark.





	

Anakin was tired. It was only seven thirty, but he already regretted agreeing to come to this stupid “Honor Our Veterans” event. It brought back too many painful memories; Rex, Ahsoka.  
Padme.  
He made his way to the drinks, with every intention of drinking himself to sleep, when he bumped into a man in a uniform much more decorated than his. “Sorry, sir,” he rushed out on impulse. The man just smiled.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. Anakin shook his head.  
“I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.” He took a step back, realizing how close he still was to the man -- a general, by the looks of his decorations -- and the man took a seat. “Congratulations on rising so far up in the ranks,” Anakin started, after a few moments of silence. He sat down next to the man.  
The man shook his head and smiled sadly. “It doesn’t do me much good now that the war’s over. Just a lot of people thanking me for being a hero...” He propped his elbow up on the table next to him and leaned his head on his hand. “I don’t really feel like a hero.”  
Anakin lowered his head. “Me neither.” He swallowed. “I was only an enlistment. I didn’t go to any fancy military academy. Still, after three years or so, I was put in charge of my own squad, and I... I couldn’t save any of them. My second-in-command deserted after a scandal was pinned on her, even though it got cleared up. Most of my men died right in front of me, and I had to keep going like nothing happened. Some of them were just kids.”  
The man placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I know the feeling,” he said, dropping his hand and casting his gaze downward. He sighed, as if preparing himself to remember something, and continued. “All these decorations, a grand title -- General Obi-Wan Kenobi -- and I still couldn’t save my fiance. I was engaged to a politician, and she became the target of an attack. She died right in front of me.”  
Anakin stared at him. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”  
“My wife was a politician, too. A senator,” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan looked up at him again. His eyes, Anakin thought, were very pretty. There was a fight in them, one that reminded him of Padme. He looked away. “She didn’t die because of the war, but she fell very ill during it, towards the end. She died giving birth to our children.” Anakin’s voice choked a bit at the end, and Obi-Wan straightened.  
“Are your kids alright?”  
“Yes, thank god. Twins, a boy and a girl. Luke looks a lot like I did, but Leia is the spitting image of her mother. She has the same big brown eyes, and long, dark hair.” Anakin smiled to himself. “And her mother’s affinity for ridiculously complicated hairstyles. She’s got my personality, though.”  
Obi-Wan smiled softly at him. “They sound wonderful,” he responded. “I always wanted kids. I was going to wait until after the war, though. I didn’t want them to have to grow up with a war going on, and their dad away.” Anakin nodded.  
“That would’ve been the smart thing to do.”  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Captain, if you’d waited, you would’ve ended up like me. With no one.”  
“Anakin,” Anakin said.  
“What?”  
“My name. It’s Anakin.”  
“Sorry, Anakin. It’s very nice to meet you.”  
“You too, Obi-Wan.”  
They smiled at each other, and Obi-Wan stood. “Would you like something to drink?” he offered, and Anakin nodded. “What would you like?”  
“Whatever you’re having is fine.”  
Obi-Wan returned with two glasses filled with champagne, and handed Anakin one. He sat down again, and raised his glass. “To enjoying ourselves, if only for tonight,” he said, and Anakin clinked their glasses together. He drank his all in one go, which made Obi-Wan chuckle.  
Anakin liked his laugh. It was soft, and low, but real, and as the champagne started to hit him, he thought he’d very much like to make Obi-Wan laugh again.  
He was suddenly very grateful he decided to come.  
“Do you want to dance?” he asked.  
“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #JediFest !! Sorry this is late <3


End file.
